The Giant of Germany
by Firetoast312
Summary: An ole' tale of a hero aiding a Germanic tribe from certain death by the hands of a beast far greater than what they can deal with. With winter on the approach they call for a renown Geat to come to their aid!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beowulf (Obviously).**

* * *

Beowulf: The Giant of Germania

Alas the ring-giver Beowulf, the geat hero, had many tales untold!

Slaying the demons of the great water-channel during a competition,

challenging hell spawn themselves in a match of strength.

A call for help from the Germanic tribesmen requested the noble hero

to come to their aid! A living giant had pillaged their land and had been

stealing their gold and lambs. The villagers had been at unrest and

left with little of their own, each brave warrior sent slaughtered before

the beast's might. Almost all hope and joy devoured along with the

village sheep and heroes as each day passed unknowing of Beowulf's

arrival…

By the season of dead-leaf, where ice and stinging-wind reigned supreme,

where snow brought famine and sorrow, where many died

and were forgotten, the great slayer of demons had arrived with his

brave followers to rid the frost covered land of the unholy

evil that leached off of the poor souls. The man, a warrior renown for his recent

defeat of the demon 'Grendel', watched over the cold and barren land,

a small village not far from the shore. Immediately the Germanics welcomed

the geat-hero with open arms and brought him and his men to their great-hall.

"Come great ring-giver Beowulf, protector of sailors, slayer of Cain's children,

allow us to honor your arrival with a feast of what we have!" Offered the head of

the village, willing to offer all that was left for the protection from the monster that

pillaged their lands long before. "Stay your hand nobleman, keep your food

as it is all you have left. The season is harsh and mustn't be wasted on

those such as us, we shall find our own way and rid you of this

foul beast before it claims any more! Of this moment we shall march to

the lair of this giant and vanquish its reign once and for all!" The great warrior,

followed by his companions, marched back out into the snow covered land

in their devoted quest to kill the great giant and attain glory for themselves.

The battle band marched and marched until they stumble upon a cave

lined with blood and wool. "Who dares enter my cave!" shouted the

giant. "I am Beowulf, protector of nobles and slayer of beasts,

you shall no longer torment this earth demon!" Replied the great warrior

seeing a fattened blob of a monster stumble out of his hole. "These are

my sheep, my land, my gold puny human, die like the rest!" The enraged

beast stomped on the ground, causing the earth to tremble with its might.

Beowulf slashed at the giant's leg with his sword, his fellow companions

staying back and letting their leader take the full glory while they kept

it from escaping. The battle was fierce with every attack from the monster

missing its intended target. Off came an arm of the giant, the wound poured

its thick, crimson-waters. The giant stumbled from the sword's strike, its

Wielder appearing mightier than he had first though. He had swiped at the

hero with his remaining limb however it too met an end of being lopped off by

the Geat. "Mercy human you have bested me, show mercy I beg of you!" Cried

the giant, now struggling to stay up. "I shall grant thee the mercy of death,

'plague of this land'." Beowulf swung his great sword through the giant's neck,

ending its life with but a single strike more. Beyond the boulder sized corpse

Stood a herd of sheep, now freely returning to the light of the sky-torch and

its presence. The great hero returned valiant as expected of the hopeful villagers.

With the new flock of sheep, gold returned, and dead heroes avenged, the

Germanic townsfolk held a feast for their saviors that brought them more than

requested. The great-hall was lively once more as many drank, ate, and sung

once more of the great protector's valiant deeds! Such a hero that would

undoubtedly be remembered for generations to come!

* * *

 **Just something I wrote for English, probably not the best but might as well show it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Firetoast**


End file.
